The Twins Best Friend
by Linjay
Summary: Even the most mischievous can be friends with the ones with the kindest of hearts. This is a story about how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made a very dear friend, who they held so close that if you looked close enough there was always something more.


_**I was inspired to do this story when I saw this- http : /bee-roxs98 .deviantart. com/#/d2sqtzs piece of art –not with the spaces of coarse. I do not own it or do I own Transformers. These idea's hit me hard and fast and made me do a little dance so I hope you enjoy this!**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

A young bot with doorwings struggled with some datapads, he grunted as he caught one that was about to fall, he huffed and air of relief and kept walking. The young bot heard two sets of little peds running along the ground and giggling. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two of youngest bots on board the ark so far. Some bots were apparently coming back from Cybertron, from the youth centre attack, with a sparkling. They were twins but lucky for the Autobots, they had a major colour difference. One was yellow and the other red.

"Hey Prowlie!" The red one said in his sweet innocent voice, considering him and his twin being at such a young age.

"Not now Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I am busy. And how many times do I have to tell you its Prowl and nothing else!" Prowl grunted again, trying to keep the large stack of datapads in is arms still as he walked.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe giggled and ran past Prowl, who they accidentally bumped causing most of the datapads to fall out of his arms. Prowl moaned in annoyance loudly. As the two little ones kept running.

**0o0o0o0o0**

As the two kept running, having heaps of energy, giggling. But came to a stop when some alarms went off and all the bots around them went running in every direction. The two glanced at each other and ran, without a word, to the room they had been told to go to when those horrible noises went off until somebot went to get them.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dodged many of the older bots as they ran to the special room. When they arrived it was a small door, it was very unnoticeable unless you knew exactly where it was. Sunstreaker quickly opened and shoved his twin in before him; he was the eldest so of coarse he had to make sure his twin was okay before him.

Sunstreaker went in and closed the door quickly and it echoed around the small-lit room. The room wasn't very large it was a bit taller than them, and it could hold at least ten of them. As usual Sunstreaker grabbed his twins servo and went to the corner that was further from the door. The twins hugged each other tightly, sometimes they could be in here for hours, sometimes it was false alarms and they would only be in there for a few minutes.

A few minutes later they heard heavy peds run past where they were, one slowed down just outside where they were. A large red mech's head appeared in the door that had opened.

"It's ok younglin's just a false alarm, ya can come out now," the twins slowly came out they both grabbed the large hand. He gave them soft smiles. "Don't worry now younglin's ya gonna have a new friend soon, some Autobot and his younglin' just got away from Cybertron!" The mech tried to give a cheery smile but the fate of the sparker was still unknown he had been badly damaged.

The twins seemed to brighten though, they always wanted to meet another youngling but it was obvious that was going to be hard. But now there was one!

"When do we get to meet him, Ironhide?" Sideswipe questioned eagerly, bouncing up and down lightly on his peds. Sunstreaker just had his optics really bright and curious.

"It's not a him, it's a she, Sideswipe!" Ironhide chuckled; the small bots had never really met a femme except for their carrier. "And you will be meetin' her real soon." Ironhide continued to smile softly at the twins' excitement. "Come on younglin's." Ironhide grunted as he lifted the two up into his arms, and walked towards their room.

"Hide!" Sunstreaker whined loudly. "We wanna meet the femme!" Sunstreaker struggled against Ironhide's grasp. Causing Ironhide to chuckle and tighten his grip.

"No younglin' the lil' femme needs to rest!" With that Ironhide reached the twins quarters and placed the twins down, and closed the door locking it.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ratchet sighed, his face in a soft frown of worry. He had been trying for a while now for the little femme to some out. She had crawled under one of the tables and Ratchet didn't feel like having a kicking and screaming youngling. Ratchet gave up and sat down.

"What's your designation?" Ratchet's new approach was to gain her trust first.

She seemed slightly hesitant at first but opened and closed her mouth a few times before sound started to come out. "C-Co-Cornelia." Her voice was slightly shaky. "Wh-What's yours?" She asked shyly, her head slightly bowed looking extremely cute.

Ratchet smiled softly. "Ratchet," Ratchet watched as she tried to look around him. "Your sparker is fine he is going to live." The slightly old mech watched as the youngling became visibly happy.

"That's good," She said softly, but her joy drowned all sadness in her voice.

Ratchet thought a little on what he could say. He smiled at a thought. "You know Cornelia…" Ratchet trailed off slightly watching as it caught her attention quite quickly. "There are some younglings around your age on this ship."

Once again Ratchet watched, as she seemed to become very happy over that, but also slight confusion. "Papa said that there were no other's like me, did he lie?" She asked curiously, the slightest hint of panic entering her features.

"No he didn't lie, why don't you come out and see him?" Ratchet held out his servo, in a non-threatening way. Once again Cornelia seemed frightened but it quickly washed away and she came out of her hiding place. Latching on for her dear life, he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

Ratchet went across his medbay to see Cornelia's sparker awake. He looked slightly panicked and looked over to where he heard the approaching pedsteps coming from. He looked like he had been touched by Primus on how much relief crossed his features.

"Papa!" Cornelia exclaimed, reaching her servos into the direction of her sparker. Ratchet place the youngling down gently as she latched her arms around her sparkers neck.

"Thank you," The mech said to the medic with a raspy tired voice.

Ratchet nodded. "Not a problem, but what is your designation?" Ratchet asked.

"Perceptor," The mech answered stroking Cornelia's doorwings, she purred in return lulling to sleep.

"What's your function?" Ratchet was in need of asking these questions, mainly at Optimus Prime's request.

"I am a scientist," Perceptor said with a small smile looking down at his youngling who had fallen asleep on his chassis. Her doorwings moved up and down slowly.

"And if I don't intrude where is her carrier," Ratchet observed as Perceptor's smile seemed to disappear completely.

"She um," Perceptor croaked, "She was shot down by the Decepticons as we were running towards our escape pod." Perceptor's optics dimmed with sadness at the thought of loosing his sparkmate. He could still feel the place in his spark from which she disappeared.

"I am sorry for your loss, get some rest you need it, I need to go report to Prime," Ratchet waited for a response. Perceptor gave a light nod of the head, already starting to fall asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood eagerly in the rec. room waiting to meet the new femme. The two nearly fell over when they heard the door open. They watched Ratchet walk in with something in his arms, he was whispering to it. The femme Ratchet was holding took a peak to the ground and saw the two little mechs she was meeting.

Ratchet placed her on the ground, she squeaked and looked at Ratchet with wide optics in fright.

"Don't worry youngling, if these two mess with you they will be in big trouble," Ratchet shot them a look and they nodded stiffly. "Now go introduce yourself I have work to do." Ratchet watched as the femme nodded lightly and had a soft smile.

Ratchet then walked away leaving the younglings. The twins watched as the femme looked shyly over to the twins, she gave a little wave. The twins walked over slowly in fear of scaring her.

"What's your name?" Sideswipe asked. The twins waited, and when she didn't answer straight away they began to wonder if she even had a name.

"I'm Cornelia," She looked at the floor, "What's yours?" The twins both answered at the same time making her giggle.

"I'm Sideswipe," The red youngling pointed to himself with a big grin.

"And I'm Sunstreaker," The yellow youngling said quietly, now that the other youngling was here. It seemed like he was hit with a wave of shyness.

"I like your names," She giggled, when she saw them both light up.

"We like yours too," Sunstreaker said quietly with a small smile. The younglings stood there for a while in silence the door opened again. They all turned to see a large mech walk in. Cornelia squeaked and hid behind the twins grabbing both their servos tightly.

The large red and blue mech looked down at the younglings, he kneeled down to get to a better level with them.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe who is this?" The large mech gestured to the young femme hiding behind the twins. He knew who she was, but he hadn't had a chance to meet her.

"Oh," Sideswipe said putting on a smile. "This is Cornelia!" Sideswipe looked at Cornelia. "Cornelia this is Optimus Prime." Sideswipe pointed to the large red and blue mech.

"Hi," Cornelia murmured, looking up at Optimus. She felt so small compared to him.

"Hello Cornelia, have you had a good time here so far?" Optimus asked gently, he watched, as she seemed to become more comfortable.

"Well I have only been with Ratchet and I just got into this room," Cornelia explained with he confidence growing, as she stood up tall and proud. Obviously taught to do so by her sparker and carrier.

"Well I am sure the twins will show you around. Welcome to the ark Cornelia!" Optimus said with a smile that was hid under his mask. The twins began to drag Cornelia towards and out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Many years later- They are now around the age a human would be of 15_

"Oh come on Sides! Bumblebee is only a youngling not that hard to handle!" Cornelia walked through the halls of the ark aimlessly, talking to one of her best friends through comm. Link.

"Please Lia! I am not as skilled as you with younglings!" Sideswipe's voice sounded strained making Cornelia chuckle, she was going to make Sideswipe pay big time.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Cornelia began to walk to where the twins shared their quarters; once she reached the quarters she punched in the code to open the door. The twins had trusted her enough with the normal code and the over right code. "Honey I'm home!" Cornelia called out jokingly and heard a crash, but before she could react something squeezed around her tightly.

"Oh Primus! Thank you for coming the little unicron isn't behaving!" Sideswipe hugged her like a sparkling.

"Grow up Sides seriously!" Cornelia pushed him off her as he fell to the floor. "Bumblebee!" Cornelia called out in a singsong tone; it took only a few seconds for another set of arms to wrap around her tightly.

"Lia!" The energetic little youngling exclaimed. Cornelia giggled and picked him up hugging him tightly.

"Hey bug!" Sideswipe watched in amazement as his best friend could handle the youngling so easily.

"How do you do that?" Sideswipe exclaimed. Cornelia turned to Sideswipe and looked him dead in the optics.

"Because Sideswipe, he needs a friend and a role model. But with you acting like a sparkling all the time, Bumblebee here feels that you have no authority over him." Cornelia explained calmly.

Sideswipe stared at her blankly before snapping out of it and scoffed. "No way! It's just your femme skills!" Sideswipe crossed his arms and pouted, while Cornelia smirked.

"Did you just admit to femmes being better than mechs?" Cornelia watched as Sideswipe tried to cover up his mistake, but the door opened and revealed a grumbling Sunstreaker.

"Aw, did Sunny have a bad day?" Cornelia said in a mocking pity tone. Which in return Sunstreaker shot Cornelia a glare.

"Get out Cornelia," Sunny grumbled as he walked over to his berth. Cornelia arched an optic ridge, quickly placing down Bumblebee and crossed her arms.

"I believe this is the first time you kicked me out of your quarters," Cornelia said and walked over to Sunstreaker and stood in front of him. "Now you also know I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." Cornelia waited for a reaction from Sunny he finally looked up at her and his optics had softened. Which only happened around Sides and Lia.

"It was nothing just another fight with Tracks but," Sunstreaker released a huff of air. "I am getting very close to just killing that mech or just handing him over to the Decepticons." Sunstreaker growled clenching him servos into tight fists.

"Aw Sunny," Cornelia wrapped her arms around Sunstreaker hugging him, which he awkwardly returned. She pulled back until arms length away her servos on his shoulders. "Don't let it get to you, we all know that's what he wants whenever someone is bothering you just count to ten."

Sunstreaker was the one to arch an optic ridge this time. "Are you sure your training to be a front liner? Or are you secretly becoming a councilor for the Autobots?" Sunstreaker smirked at her glare. She pushed him roughly.

"Shut up!" Cornelia growled as Sunstreaker got up from his berth, bended over and shoved his shoulder into her waist. He stood back up with her over his shoulder squealing. "You idiot!" Lia giggled. "Put me down!"

"No way in pit Lia! And if you scratch my paintjob you are _so_ redoing it for me!" Sunstreaker exclaimed over her squealing. But her giggles and squeals all of a sudden stopped.

"Sunstreaker I have to go seriously," Sunstreaker sighed and placed Cornelia down once down she smirked at him and gave him a light pat on the cheek. "Don't worry I will be back soon, in the mean time…. Look after Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker went to say something but Cornelia left the room before he could say a thing.

"Isn't she that best?" Sideswipe said in mock adoration. Sunstreaker gave him a look that just said 'shut up'.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cornelia released air, in an attempted to cool down her systems running the whole way to her training.

"Ironhide!" She called out but came to a stop to see Optimus. "Optimus Prime, sir!" Cornelia saluted. Even though she was on the same ark as him, she didn't get to see him much. Considering she wasn't a very high rank officer either.

The Prime chuckled. "At ease Cornelia," Optimus got this whenever he passed the other officers, but the sheer shock on her face made him highly amused. "Ironhide could not make it to your training session, so I am here instead." Optimus explained and watched once again as Cornelia began to stutter.

"W-well, Well not th-that I disrespect you, o-or anything b-but-"

"Cornelia!" Optimus exclaimed getting her attention, he ramblings stopped her optics seemingly brighter and wider. Her cheek plates heating up with embarrassment. "It's alright Ironhide mentioned that your training is lacking behind lately. Is there a reason why?" Optimus asked.

Cornelia seemed to relax exactly like the day Optimus had met her. "I did not realize I was falling behind," Cornelia mused the more she went into her own world the more vulnerable she seemed.

"No matter," Optimus spoke pulling Cornelia out of her thoughts. "Let's begin." Optimus took a fighting stance and Cornelia followed. For a long while Optimus helped Cornelia touch up on the parts on her training she had gotten slightly dodgy at, but overall she hadn't forgotten one bit of her training. Cornelia had taken a seat against the wall exhausted.

"Thank you, sir, for helping me touch up on my training when Ironhide could not," She was too tired to care that she had given him a mock salute.

"You should get back to your quarters, if you are tired and in need of recharge," Optimus said holding out a servo. Which she willingly grasped onto and pulled herself up.

"Na, I promised the twins I would go see them after I finished training," Cornelia began to walk out of the training room dragging her feat slightly. She stopped and turned around to look at Optimus again. "And I never break a promise." With that she finally left leaving Optimus in him own thoughts.

Cornelia reached the twins quarters and gave a light knock on the door. When she didn't hear anything she opened it to find an incredibly cute sight. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on their berth with Bumblebee laying in between them all in a recharge. She smiled softly and backed out of the room. Next stop she had to visit her sparker.

She walked into his little lab station; he was frowning and grumbling at something. She made her presence known as she cleared her vocal processor. He looked up and smiled softly.

"Lia, how may I help you?" Cornelia was one of those children who ended up not looking alike her parents the only thing she seemed to get was, he carriers' doorwings and her sparker's optics.

"Nothing just come to visit you," She casually walked up to him a slight drag still in her step.

"What happened?" He asked concerned noticing how tired she was.

"Oh Ironhide couldn't make it to training…" Her sparker seemed confused at this, "So I ended up training with Optimus Prime instead. Also I think I made a total fool of myself." Cornelia grumbled. Leaning against the bench her sparker was working on.

"Oh don't think like that my youngling, now I want you to go get some rest you look extremely tired." Percepter gave her a stern look that parents give their children, when they mean it's-gonna-happen-and-you-can't-do-anything.

"Oh alright." Cornelia pretty much dragged herself to her bedroom but she didn't make it. Cornelia just stopped and slid down the wall and fell into recharge. Sunstreaker was walking to Cornelia's room with a heavily induced recharging Bumblebee, who started demanding Lia in his recharge.

Bumblebee ever since he had come onto the ark looked up to Cornelia at first a big sister but as she got older she turned into more of a mother figure to him. A reason no one could figure out, but everyone went with it.

Sunstreaker stopped when he found Lia right near her door recharging; he let a small smile pass his lips seeing his best friend like that. He put Bumblebee in her quarters first; he then walked back out and picked Lia up bridal style. Carrying her into her quarters to get a good recharge. After placing her on the berth he watched as Bumblebee snuggled up to her. He left her quarters again with the slightest smile on his face.

**(Ok yes it will continue I just don't want to go any further just in case not as many people like it…)**


End file.
